There is a continuing need to determine the identity and the location of objects associated with, for example, inventory, product manufacturing, merchandizing, and related operations. Such operations create challenges for accurately monitoring the location and flow of the object. A tag device suitably configured to be associated with any of a variety of objects such as, goods, items, persons, or animals, or any other kind of moving object, that facilitates location and data tracking can be used to monitor the movements of the object. One such tag tracking system is an electronic identification system, such as RFID. RFID tags are attached, connected, or in some way associated with an object for the purpose of tracking the object, and storing and retrieving information about the object.
Any data or information related to the object to which an RFID tag is attached can be written to and stored in a memory in the RFID tag. The RFID tag will be detected by a special reader in a suitable electromagnetic field, and the information stored in the tag can be read and changed, if desired. Typically, RFID tag devices are entirely passive, meaning that they do not include an on-board power supply. This results in a small and portable package. However, passive tags are only capable of operation over a relatively short range and limited by the extension of the field used to supply power and to communicate with the tags.
An active RFID tag includes a power supply connected to the tag to increase the detectable range. However, with the addition of a battery the RFID tag becomes physically larger and more expensive. Large and rigid tags reduce the usefulness of the tags by restricting applications.